SEAing you for the first time
by PunnyArts
Summary: When Edd and Tom are out at sea late one night, something causes their boat to rock, but the thing is, they don't know what, or who, rocked it, join the main EW crew in this one shot full of romance and fantasies, along with some unexpected Mermen *WARNING* if you don't like TomTord, EddMatt, or censored swearing, then this story isn't for you Enjoy my cruddy FanFic/One Shot
1. Our story begins and also ends

_**It was a quiet night... the moon, high in the sky, reflecting on the ocean's surface, giving it a picture perfect look... out there in the wide open sea was a small boat with two men in it... one of them fishing, the other one yawning, it was late...**_

"Tom" Edd spoke "when are we going home? It's getting late..." he was obviously worried, he didn't like the dark much...

Tom hummed in responce, he wasn't leaving until he got something on his hook, it was mostly so he and Edd could take it back to the aquarium, but nothing more, and it definitely wasn't worth waiting 3 hours in the middle of nowhere, but then again, it WOULD be worth the pay...

He then felt a what he assumed to be a bite on his hook

Tom reeled in his hook again, eager to see the results, only to find another missing worm, and a boot in it's place... "UGH!" Tom screeched "AGAIN!?"

Edd was very tired, but he couldn't help but laugh at his friend's catch of the day... he stamped his foot on the boat and gritted his teeth, his coal black eyes starting to light like a fire...

Tom started to cool down

"Forget it Edd" Tom sighed, he held his head in agony... "There's no fish in the- WOAAAAH!" Tom shouted as the boat started to tip, he held on to Edd tight, and wouldn't let go... the boat was shaking for a good while, until it finally stopped...

Tom and Edd slowly let go of each other and sat down...

The two men, in fear, pondered what had just happened... they where shaken up quite a bit, the boat rocking for no reason? It was indeed strange...

Edd then started to stutter "Wh- Wh- What just happened...?"

Tom shook his head in shock as well...

"It's not the waves, they're as still as ice! But if it wasn't that... what else could it be...?"

Edd shrugged even more puzzled...

He then looked around, two faint lights shone in the water, Purple and Red...

The two got startled at the lights, seeing bubbles on rising from the surface

Tom started the boat's engine, ready to go, and leave the monsters he and Edd where about to see, the engine roared and off they went, while the Red and Purple lights followed behind...

Edd and Tom raced through the water on there boat, the wind in there hair, the cool summer air in the breeze, they where screaming like a child in an amusement park, with the lights following them fast

The two got out of their boat and tied it to the docks, it was there own little place to have some alone time, to relax, have fun, swim, or even do there own thing, like draw or drink, it was also where there boat, the s.s. BluEen was, and it was bye there house so they didn't have much trouble...

"Look tomorrow, you can take the day off, you need the sleep Edd, got it?" He said while helping Edd up out of the boat, he was shaking, but ended up cracking a smile

"Tom" Edd laughed "Thank you, I really need it, but what just happened on that boat...? It was... weird... what do you think could've happened?"

Tom then shook his head "I don't know..." he wanted to know himself, but he could only think of possibilities... and none of them where reasonable... "I just don't know..."

As they walked away on the soft sand, two heads arose from the water... watching them walk off... it was the heads of two men, they where speaking to each other about who those two humans might be... but they ended up dropping the conversation and ducked back under the waves, only one stayed, he stared at the green human but was then yanked back under.

 _ **Fast forward to the next day...**_

Edd was home alone, with his friend gone to work, Tom was right, he needed the break... he's never bin able to fully enjoy summer after he got the job at the aquarium, he was packing up to take a trip to the beach, and possibly figure out what happened at the 'incident' of last night's boating adventure, he grabbed everything he needed and headed off...

Once he got there, the place was, as per usual, deserted, only with the s.s. BluEen in the water, he settled his things down and sipped a can of coke, God how he missed relaxing days like this... something about this place seemed so... so calming to him... and he always had insperation from the sight of the sea, it got his creative juces flowing... so he started doodling, like any other person who enjoyed art.

"What are you doing?"

Edd jumped and turned behind him to see a ginger, with freckles plastered across his face, he was leaning on a rock

"D-Drawing..." Edd replied still a bit shaken

"Oooooh!" The man smiled "can I see it?"

Edd moved out of the way so this new person could see his picture, it was of him, Tom, and 2 other creatures shaking the boat that the two where in, it was of last night...

He seemed interested in it, and he liked it! The picture wasn't finished yet though...

"It looks nice...!" The man added

Edd smiled "it's not done yet, but, thank you!" He continued to draw his picture until it was finished, and the man watched in amazement

Once it was finished, the man couldn't take his eyes off of it...

"Uhh" Edd snapped the man back to reality "do you like it...?"

The man nodded and Edd smiled, he then got up and put his things on dry land, to avoid them from getting wet, he sat back down near his new friend and decided to chat

The man then stretched out his hand "I'm Matt, what's your name?"

Edd then shook his hand "Edd, pleasure to meet you Matt" but he felt something in between Matt's fingers, so it was hard to grasp his hand, he then got a better look at them...

Are they webbed?

Edd examined the rest of Matt's arm, his fingernails where painted purple and he had purple dots on his shoulders, he wanted to brush it off as nothing, but couldn't stop thinking about it...

"Woah..." he breathed

Matt stared puzzled "what...?"

"I-It's nothing..."

"Edd...?"

"No, really, it's nothing!"

"Edd..."

"I'm being honest Matt, nothing is wrong with-"

"EDD!"

"WHAT!?"

"LOOK OUT!"

"Huh-?"

Edd was then dunked underwater by a huge wave, (it's high noon... or high tide rather...) he was swept out to sea, semi conscious, but he tried to swim to the surface, towards the light, he wasn't going to die here... not where he spent all his time, he was slowly running out of oxygen... and as he was about to give up, there was a small dark figure in the middle of the light that came closer, it looked like a man, but with a tail replacing legs, as it came closer to him, he was face to face with Matt who quickly dragged him to the surface

"EDD ARE YOU OK!?" Matt screeched, holding on tightly to the soaking boy, gasping for air, it was so foggy that it was impossible to see

Faint coughs where herd as Edd looked up at him "Matt...?" He asked... "What just happened...?"

Matt hesitated and said "It's nothing...!"

"Matt, I nearly died... don't brush it off as nothing!"

Edd then tried to fit pieces of the puzzle together, the silouhet, the webbed hands, the purple scales, it all made sense now...

"Matt...?" Edd asked "Are you... a Merman?"

He froze there on the spot, frightened of what could happen if he said yes...

"I know, I know, it's a stupid question, but, I just have this feeling..."

He floated there silently

"Matt...?"

Silent sniffles could be herd

"OK, FINE!" Matt shouted "I AM A MERMAN! AND I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU, SINCE WE JUST MET! I was scared of what you would do if you found out..."

Edd was shocked, he never knew a man could be so emotional... Matt even had tears in his eyes... (THE POOR BABY! D:)

He just stared at the poor boy who was holding him, but comforted him, trying to calm him down...

Matt was suddenly engaged in a hug, despite being in the freezing water, Edd was warm, and so was he...

"EEEEEEEEEDD!?" Cried out a familiar voice, it was Tom...

"TOM!?" Edd responded

"EDD, COME ON WHERE ARE YOU!? I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUTA HERE!"

"TOM, FOLLOW MY VOICE!"

 _ **TOM'S POV**_

I did as I was told, I rowed the boat so I could hear Edd, the moter was to loud, I kept following the voice, but there was another person calling out to me... it definitely wasn't Edd, it sounded like a man with a thick Norwegian accent, it sounded like it was right behind me... no one else knew my name except my co workers and Edd, I turned around and saw a red tail in the water, this was perfect... a new fish to take home, I quickly grabbed the harpoon gun, but before I fired it, I shouted out to Edd and said "EDD, STAY PUT! I'LL ONLY BE A MINUTE! OR MORE...!" So I waited for that fish to come back...

One minute...

Two minutes...

Three minutes...

There it was again, the thing called my name, and that red tail showed up again, I quickly shot it, and I herd a scream... what...? What kind of fish screams in pain...?

I quickly reeled in my harpoon, to see what I caught...

I caught a Merman... the water, boat, and his tail was covered in crimson red...

And the stench of blood filled the air...

He looked pretty devastated, there where even tears in his eyes...

Oh God, I didn't know what to think! Was it animal abuse? Attempted murder? I was so panicked I didn't realize what was going on, until he hit me...

"Uhh, HELLO! I'M BLEEDING OVER HERE! AND THIS HARPOON REALLY HURTS!"

I stared at him, making me question reality, I thought merfolks where just a myth! But... now? I didn't know what to think...

"Hold on" I said "I've got a medical kit... this might help!"

I grabbed my bag and grabbed the kit, he didn't look ok, more hurt none the less

I opened the medical kit, grabbed the ice pack and placed it on his wound, the harpoon really did some damage...

After a couple packs, he said that his tail felt numb, so I yanked out the harpoon!

The guy let out another yelp and tears formed in his eyes, but he tried to hold them back... I then patched his tail up with bandages, I didn't know what to do while his wound was healing so I asked "D-Do you need anything uhh..."

"Tord" he responded with a smirk on his face "and you are?"

"Tom." I responded

"Well 'Tom', I hear kisses make a cut feel better..."

He had a smug look on his face, but I wasn't going to kiss that guys fins, I get enough salt from the aquarium, and I didn't need anymore from him...

So I backed away slowly, as a joke, but accidentally tilted the boat, tossing me into the ocean... I couldn't swim, but I tried to, it was no use... I was going to die... here in this watery grave... sinking slowly, I should've worn a life jacket, but now I'm gonna drown here, that is, until I saw Tord dive in and swim towards me, he looked like he was in pain, but he somehow managed, he had his arms around me and we lunged back into the boat...

I gasped for fresh air, Tord just sat there

"You gonna kiss it now...?" He asked, he still held me, but I gently pushed him away

I gotbout of Tord's grip and called for Edd, I was getting close, I also kept a close eye on Tord, so he wouldn't run away, he was still in bad condition, so he was kept safe...

He was... weird, he kept asking me questions like, what are legs for, why do I wear pants, and how shoes work... I ignored him of course... and worked on rowing...

"What's that thing you're holding?" Tord asked me

"It's called an ore"

"What's it for?"

"Rowing."

"What's rowing?"

"it's an action you preform so you can move a boat"

"So why do you move a boat?"

"Do you want me to stab you with the harpoon again...?"

"No... but if you do, you better give me a kiss this time!"

"Yeaaaah no... I am NOT kissing you..."

Tord pouted, he looked as upset as a child who... who didn't get what they wanted

"Look, I've got no time for this..." I said "I've gotta find Edd!"

Tord looked up at me "Find Edd?"

"Yeah, he's out here somewhere..."

I called out for Edd again, his voice became louder, I was getting closer

Tord then asked me "Who's Edd?"

"Uhhh..." I replied "he's my co-worker... and my friend..."

"You seem pretty determined to find this... Edd guy... but isn't my company enough?"

"Well for one, he's my friend, and helps pay the bills, and two, your company? Yeah, you keep trying to get me to kiss you, for all I know, I just met you and you're already a pain"

Tord once again pouted and crossed his arms, he was acting like a little kid! As previously mentioned. And he's like, what? My age? I swear if he kept this up, I'm gonna throw him back in the ocean.

 _ **Edd's POV**_

It feels like I've bin stuck here for hours, if it weren't for Matt, I'd be dead by now... I'm still surprised he's even willing to float here and do nothing but keep me warm

"Matt?"

He looked down at me and and asked "What is it?"

"Thank you... for saving me..."

Matt rubbed the back of his neck "it was nothing...!"

"No it wasn't! We've just met each other and you saved my life! Without hesitation! I could never be able to pay you back..."

"Pay me... back...?"

"Yeah! The only way I could is by-"

We where then interrupted by Tom yelling my name

"EEEEDD!"

"I'M HERE!"

We then saw a boat and a light coming from the fog, it was Tom! And... some one else...

"TOM!"

"TORD!"

Matt was smiling at the stranger, but I was more focused on Tom

"EDD! YOU'RE OK!" Tom smiled, it was such a long time since I saw him smile... or even cry...

He helped me into the boat and gave Matt a hand in to... though he struggled a bit, since Matt had no legs...

Once we where all in the boat, we headed for land, Tom started the motor and we where off...

 _ **...**_

"So..." asked Tom "Where did you two come from?"

Matt and Tord stayed quiet... they just looked at each other... as if they themselves didn't even know...

"Have a place to stay?"

Tord shook his head...

"A family?"

Matt shook his head this time...

"No where to go... no where to stay... what happened?" Edd asked

Both Matt and Tord shook there heads once more, they didn't know any thing, all they knew was that they where alone...

Edd and Tom looked at each other, then back at Matt and Tord

"You know" Edd said "we have a fish tank in our living room, you guys could crash at our place... I mean, if you would like to..."

Matt's face lit up at that offer, a home? That's all he ever wanted...

Tom seemed... ok... with Matt staying, considering he saved Edd's life but Tord? He didn't really feel like living with him

Tord looked at Tom begging him to let him go with them

"Ugh..." Tom sighed "Fine... Matt and Tord can stay..."

Tord looked up and smiled at him, he leaped forward and put his arms around his chest, soaking Tom

"But you gotta stop flirting with me..." he complained "And get off me!"

They finally reached the docks and tied the boat to it

Edd lifted up his new friend and carried him over to the sand with his stuff

"Just so no one gets suspicious" Edd began "You might wanna put on my hoodie"

He then handed Matt the sweatshirt and helped him put it on, it was a little small, but it did the trick, he lifted the purple Merman up in his arms and left, leaving Tom to deal with Edd's stuff and Tord... he went for Edd's stuff first and packed it up, despite being short, he was fairly strong, stronger than he should be, he swung the bag over his back and headed for Tord

"About time" he complained "I thought you where gonna leave me here."

Tom then threw his hoodie in Tord's face, forcing him to put it on himself

"Jerk"

"You're welcome."

And they headed for home

But something unexpected happened

While walking towards the car, Tord and Matt's tails dried out and turned into legs!

(Don't worry they aren't naked they've got on pants)

"WHAT THE-?!"

"HOLY S**T!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Leeeeeegs..."

Tom and Edd stared in amazement... Tord and Matt have legs!

"EDD WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!?" Matt asked terrified of what he saw

Edd answered "L-L-L-Legs..." obviously stunned at the sight

"What are they for...?"

"Walking..."

Matt wanted to learn how to walk so Edd helped him stand

He slowly was getting use to it, and quickly learned to walk

And just like in his Merman form, he was taller than Edd

"Tom!" Tord spoke up "I command you to let me go! I am going to walk!"

So with no regrets Tom quickly dropped Tord on the ground hurting his back and his new wounded legs in the process, and just like his tail, they where all bandaged up, and so was one of his feet

"I ment GENTLY YOU IDIOT!" Tord yelled but Tom wasn't fazed

"J-just help me up..." he continued...

Tom smirked and asked "what's the magic word?"

Tord sighed and said "please...?"

"Actually the magic word is abracadabra... but close enough..."

So he carefully helped him up, he was as tall as Edd, which ment he was taller than him... great...

Tord learned how to walk, but only with his help, as He was pretty cocky... and they eventually went home...

They ended up in a small neighborhood called DurDim Lane and stopped at a small yellow house and entered it

"Well, well, well, look who's back..."

Edd stopped walking and stared at the person who spoke with a frown

"Eduardo...!" Edd spoke with a menacing tone in his voice...

There behind the fence where two men, one with a mustache, the other with a butt chin (heh, Butt chin)

"So, finally catch a fish yet?" Eduardo teased

Edd stared with a look of disgust "how many times do I have to tell you... we don't catch them for food, we catch them for research, and I don't have time for your... your ignorance!"

Eduardo smiled, he liked it when he got mad "aww c'mon, you're just afraid to admit I'm better than you!

"Well, unlike you, I protect wild life! Instead of, oh I don't know, killing an endangered species! I get that selling fish is your job, but it's nothing to brag about!"

"Well, you won't be sayin' that when I make millions!"

"Huh?"

"We captured a Merman today... we where planning on keeping him to get some cash"

He then pointed to the cooler he had in his yard, it opened up reveling a Merman similar to Tom, but only a little, he also had a blue tail...

Edd was startled at what this man has done "You're such a- a!"

"A what?" Eduardo smirked "a genius? I know..."

While the two enemies fought, Tom tried to sneak Matt and Tord into the house without being noticed

Un-Fortunately, Marc, being the smart man he was, he quickly noticed the two strangers "and who are they...?"

Tom almost made it to the door but paused as soon as he herd that question and sighed... "F**k..."

"Eduardo, Marc, this is Matt, and Tord..."

The two raised an eyebrow, and where curious about where they came from... but brushed their questions aside... for now...

"Ugh..." Edd sighed "just leave us alone..." and he stormed off into the house and slammed the door

"What's his problem?"

"I don't know..."

 _ **MEANWHILE IN THE HOUSE**_

Edd stormed in, ready to blow off his top

"Edd?" Matt asked "Are you ok?"

He grunted and stormed off into his room "Tom, keep an eye on Matt and Tord, I just... Just need a breather after today..." and he left

Tom, Matt and Tord stared at him as he left...

"So..." Tom began "you guys wanna watch TV?"

"What's a Tv?" Tord asked

Tom smiled "I'm glad you asked!" He then grabbed a remote and turned it on

Meanwhile Edd had his face buried into his pillow trying to calm down and take everything in... suddenly someone opened his door

It was Matt!

"Edd?" He asked "is everything alright?"

Edd then sighed "not really..."

"Do... do you want to talk about it?"

"I... I don't know..."

He then came over and sat down next to the stressed boy, Edd slowly sat up and held his head, but Matt brought him into another hug...

"It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it. When ever Tord's down, he talks about it... eventually..."

Edd looked up at the ginger... he didn't know what to say... he wondered how he was so kind towards a person he's never even met before, how he was so willing to stay with a human than live in the ocean, saving him from drowning, and even helping him through stress... and in return, Matt got nothing... nothing but new friends, and a home... eventually, Edd gave in with a heavy sigh and hugged back... with his head placed on his chest, he did admit, the hoodie Matt wore looked kinda cute on him, considering it was his hoodie... but he didn't care, he just wanted a peaceful nights rest and let out a yawn

"Edd are you tired?"

"No... I'm wide awake" Edd yawned Once more "Well, actually, I'm very tired..."

He looked at Edd as he lid down on his bed once again, shutting his eyes and relaxing, he yawned as he was tired as Well... so he headed on out of Edd's room, but not without a little peck on the cheek... once he left, Edd felt his cheek and started to blush... weird, he felt his face get hotter and placed his face into his pillow.

And Edd, had a good night's rest...

Once Matt came out of the room, Tord asked "how'd it go lover boy...?" He was still sat on the couch

"T-TORD!" Matt yelled in embarrassment

"C'mon, you know you like him..." he teased

Tom then slapped Tord on the back of the head "Cut it out Tord"

He then rubbed his head, owch.

"And you two, get to bed, me and Edd have work in the morning, we'll make rooms for you two later, but right now, Tord, bathtub, Matt, fish tank."

"Wait, why does Matt get all the room!?" Tord complained, pointing to the fish tank

"C'ause Matt's tail isn't wounded... and YOU, can't even walk to the kitchen without falling down, never mind swim in a tank!"

"You want a bet?"

"Uhh, yeah!"

Tord then got up off of the couch and flinched at the pain in his legs and foot, God what did that harpoon do?

Tom quickly caught him before he fell and put himself under his weight, helping Tord walk, he didn't like it, but he had to do it

"C'mon big guy" Tom grunted "let's get you to the bathroom, I'll be able to fix you up properly in there"

Which left Matt alone in the living room, he stared at the fish tank in the corner of the room, it was well decorated and filled with the things a fish needed to survive in a house, without reconsidering, he took of the sweatshirt, climbed the later to the tank and dived in giving him his tail back, the water wasn't as blue as the sea, but it was something... he tapped on the glass, it made a funny noise, which made him giggle, he kept tapping it and tapping it, having fun with it... he kept it up until Tom told him to stop, so he lid down on the gravel and stared at the roof, he then thought about what happened today, he met a human, then saved that human, learned how to walk because of that human, and is now staying with that very same human... but then he remembered something... did he just kiss Edd?... oh dear God... what would Edd say to that?... he covered his face with his hands, he was so embarrassed...

Meanwhile Tom and Tord where in the bathroom, getting Tord patched up, it was easier to stitch with the tail, than it was legs, and it wasn't the first time he had to do it either

Tord stared at Tom's stitching, he was actually serious about this? It was the first time he'd ever see him so concentrated on doing something... other than finding Edd

"Tom?" Tord asked

"Hmm?" He responded

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? Is this some sort of battle strategy? Do you try to gain someone's trust and then STAB 'EM IN THE BACK!?"

Tom ignored him and continued stitching

"Are you going to answer my question...?" Tord demanded

Tom sighed "I'm not doing this to earn your trust..."

"...Then why are you doing this...?"

"Isn't it obvious...?" Tom replied "I'm doing this to help you... you said it yourself."

"But, why...?"

Tom let out a little laugh "it's my job..."

Tord looked at him in shock... he didn't know what to say...

"And... done!" Tom said as he finished the stitching, he quickly turned to Tord "It should be ok to take these out by next week"

"Well..." Tord interrupted "we merfolks actually heal faster than you humans, my tail should actually be good by tomorrow..."

Tom let out a little chuckle

"Anything else you need?" Tom asked leaning on the side of the tub "and don't say a kiss because I am NOT kissing you. You're too slimey." He then flicked water onto Tord's face

Tord thought about this and looked at Tom "no, nothing right now..."

Tom nodded, he got up, and headed towards the door

"Hey, Tom?"

He looked back at Tord

"Thanks... for everything..."

Tom looked at him and smiled "you're welcome..."

And he left Tord alone but he came back with a pillow in his hands

"Oh, and you'll want this"

He tossed the rectangle over towards Tord and left

Tord didn't know what to do with it, but he placed it behind his head and lid down... it was soft... and he liked it

"I think I'm gonna like it up here..."

 _ **A MONTH LATER**_

Edd woke up to the sound of splashes, yep, same old, same old

He exited his room and into the living room where he found Matt watching tv from his tank, and Tom placing bandages on Tord's face on the couch, as per-usual

(and Tord was fully dressed, I gave the two an upgrade)

"Morning Edd" Tom greeted "guess what? Boss said we could have the day off, he says the stations we run are under maintenance, so we don't really have to do much today."

Edd nodded "That's nice, it's good to get a break... again" he said as he grabbed a coke can from the fridge

He noticed Matt in the tank watching a movie, something about a Mermaid trading her voice for legs for some Prince, he can't help but remember that movie from his child hood, what was it called?

Matt saw him and was beaming!

"EDD!" He said "you're right on time! I'm watching a movie about a mermaid! Can you believe it? A MERMAID! And Tord said Merfolks don't live up here..."

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE'RE THE ONLY ONES!" Tord interrupted him

"LET ME ENJOY THE MOVIE!" Matt replied

Edd looked at him and raised an eyebrow

"So you really think that this is real?" Edd asked

Matt nodded

"sorry to break it to you, but This is animated... it's not real life Matt"

"WHAT!?" Matt screeched in terror

"I'm sorry but this was created a long time ago... well back in the 1980's or 90, this is only a film.'"

Matt grew a disappointed look on his face but he understood what Edd was trying to say...

"Oh..."

"Yeah, sorry buddy..."

"So..." Tord interrupted once again "remember the thing we where going to show Edd and Tom today?"

"Oh! Yeah! The thing!" Tord and Matt winked at each other while Tom and Edd stared in confusion

Matt quickly got out of the tank and lunged into Edd, collapsing him and getting him soaked

"You and Tom are gonna LOVE what we're gonna show you guys!"

Edd then gasped for air "That's great Matt, but can you get off? You're crushing me"

"Oh... sorry Edd."

He then got off his human friend and stood up on his legs once again

"So" Tom began "What's this thing you wanna show us?"

Tord smiled at Matt, and he did the same "It's a surprise...!" He said with a smirk

"We can show you guys what we want to show you, later!" Matt beamed

Tom looked at his friends, what did they want to show them?

 _ **...**_

After lunch, the four went back to the place they all met...

"So you brought us here? For what? The view?" Tom joked "We go here almost everyday..."

"Nope" Tord interrupted, God he really loves doing that "we where going to take you two to see ship wrecks"

"Ship wrecks?" Edd questioned "But me and Tom can't survive underwater!"

"Yeah..." Matt spoke "They can't survive underwater!"

Tord then placed his finger over Matt's lip

"But what if I told you that there was a way for you to survive?" Tord replied with a smug grin

Tom didn't like it when Tord smiled like that, he always got them or himself into trouble every time.

He knew where this was headed...

"In order for this to work, you'll have to kiss me." Tord then leaned in towards Tom

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" Tom rejected

Tord laughed and leaned on Tom "I'm just joking with you, I wouldn't want to kiss you anyways..."

Tom then let out a sigh of relief

"But it will involve THIS!" Tord grabbed Tom's arm and dove into the water there was then a red light reflecting off of the water's surface, implying that Tord had transformed

Tord was holding on to Tom's hand but was mumbling something that Tom couldn't make out, he thought Tord was speaking in gibberish, but he noticed his eyes glowing a faint White, Tord kept his grip on Tom, and he was speaking louder and louder, his hand and Tom's glowing brighter with every single word, once he was done chanting... Tom's legs suddenly merged into one whole limb, gills formed on his neck, scales appearing on his shoulders, and his hands becoming webbed

 _ **...**_

Tom went to kick towards the surface but he couldn't feel his legs and he looked down, insted of two legs kicking, there was one long blue fish tail, horrified, Tom held his head and let out a scream, he swam around trying to escape the sight... but how can you swim away from your own tail?

Tom then ran into the red Merman and held him for dear life... his void black eyes filled with fear

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Tord asked

"Not. So. BAD!?" Tom shouted "What the F**k did you DO!?"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, it's not permanent!" Tord then gestured to the new necklace around Tom's neck, and held it "this little thing keeps you from drowning, when you have this thing on, that's when you'll basically be a Merman... your skin + water = tail, now let's grab Edd and Matt to repeat this process"

 _ **...**_

"Do you think they'll be ok down there?" Edd asked Matt

"Don't worry, Tord's known how to do this since we where guppies... he even gave a necklace to one guy a year ago... what was his name?"

Tord then slowly rose from the water when he heard his name...

"Alright Edd, you ready?" Tord smirked

Edd looked at Tord puzzled "Ready? For what?"

Tord smiled with a wide toothy grin, like a shark "Ready, for THIS!"

And Tord pulled Edd under, gripping his arm tightly

"EDD!" Matt shreeked as he jumped in

Back under the waves Matt saw Edd undergoing the same process as Tom and he was at the final stage , once again turning Edd, giving him a new appearance, replacing his legs was a green tail.

Tord let go of him and Edd slowly backed away, afraid of what else Tord was capable of.

"EDD!" Matt saw the new Merman and swam as fast as he could manage towards him

"Matt?" Edd was so focused on Tord he didn't even see Matt coming, and he ran into him

"Edd, you're alright!" He held on to his friend tightly "thank dear Neptune!"

"Neptune?" Edd asked "Who's that?" Edd was also gasping for water yet again, how tightly can this boy hug 'till he kills a man?

Matt stopped his rambling and replied "Well Neptune is the person who rules the seas and has created everything in the... do... do you... hear something?"

Both Edd and Matt heard something, it sounded like a man screaming in fear, it sounded like... Tom? It sounded like it was getting closer...

What a coincidence, Tom was swimming at high speed, still getting use to the new limb

Tom then screamed "HEEEEEELLLP!" He was going to crash into something, and something he did, Tord looked pretty happy of his accomplishment, but Karma (being the jerk it is), hit him right in the face by slamming Tom into him

"Owch..." Tord rubbed his thigh "TOM, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Tom gave him a look "Well it's not MY fault that YOU turned me into a MERMAN YOU SON OF A-"

"TOM, LANGUAGE!" Edd interrupted

"Sorry mom..."

The 4 then surfaced and looked around, just in case anyone else was here, it felt weird without legs, Tom and Edd would have to get use to this...

...

The 4 swam around the open Sea until Edd stopped at a trench

"Hey Edd what 'cha lookin at?"

"Matt?" Edd asked "What's down there?"

He pointed down to the dark hole

"OOOH! That's where the shipwrecks are! Sharks are also down there" Matt replied with glee

"wait sharks?"

Edd was then dragged along by Matt who was then followed by Tord, who couldn't wait to show those bottom feaders who's boss!

And Tom followed behind...

 _ **...**_

The ships where huge... they where all opened up, Edd and Tom where guessing the reason behind that would be because of Matt and Tord looking for human things but there was one ship that hasn't bin opened yet...

"Over here!" Matt waved swimming towards the ship

Tom and Edd followed behind, still not use to the pressure of the water...

"Tom!" Matt asked "can you help me pry this open?"

Tom shrugged and firmly gripped the piece of wood

Eventually they got the wood out and swam inside, looking for treasure...

"Hey Edd!" Tord cried out "come look at this!"

Tord held up a little locket, it was in the shape of a heart

"What's this thing called?"

Edd looked at it carefully "it's a necklace" he replied

"I know that barnical brain!"

"Well why did you want to know what it is?"

"I ment this, what's this thing attached to it?"

Tord then pointed to the charm

"Oh!" Edd replied "It's a locket! You open it up and put a picture in it!"

Edd then opened it up, revealing that it's empty

"Edd...?" Tord softly spoke...

"What?" Edd whispered

"Do you... do you think I should give this to Tom...?"

Edd stared in shock "you LIKE HIM!"

Tord started to blush, already embarrassed...

"Yeah..." he replied "I do! But... what if he doesn't feel the same...?"

"You may never know 'till you find out... just have to wait for the right time, and if he didn't like you, then why would he have put those stitches in you, and bandaged you up when you where hurt? I think you have a chance!"

Tord smiled, he felt a little confidence rise within him...

Meanwhile Tom and Matt where rummaging through some things

Matt pulled out a mirror and looked at his reflection, to him, he looked perfect...

"Hey Matt" Tom said interrupting Matt and his time with the mirror

Matt turned around "What?"

"I think you might like this..."

Matt slowly swam over and saw a little charm, it looked like it could go on a bracelet or necklace... it looked like a Mermaid...

"Woah..." Matt was breath taken, it looked kinda cute "Hey Tom... should I give this to Edd?"

"Give it to that guy?" Tom teased "you sure...?"

"Tom!"

"I'm just messing with you... Edd'll like anything you give him, he'll even like an empty coke can, as long as it's not Diet or Zero..."

Matt heard that and had stars in his eyes...

"Really?" He asked "Well I can't wait to give it to Edd!"

"Can't wait to give me what?" Edd inturrupted

Matt jumped when he herd his friend out of no where, his heart, beating out of his chest

"Uhhhh..." Matt started to sweat "I'll... I'll show you when we get home...!"

He smiled, Edd got a little suspicious but if Matt wanted to wait, he wouldn't rush him... so he swam off

"Few..." Matt whipped his eyebrows, getting rid of the sweat "Tom..."

"Yeah lover boy?" Tom teased

"How do I confess...?" He asked

"Confess? Confess what? To who?"

"How do I confess to Edd? I... I like him...!"

"Well... You don't NEED to tell Edd that, Edd's a likeable person!"

"No... not like that... I mean... I like him... like him more than just a friend..."

Tom's eyes widened and his jaw dropped

"AH HA!" Tord shouted from the other side of the ship "I KNEW IT! YOU ARE GAY!"

"TORD NOT SO LOUD!" Matt attempted to shut him up, but no avail...

"Oooh man, wait till I tell Edd!"

"Please don't... I wanna tell him when I'm ready..."

"Speaking of Edd..." Tom inturrupted "where IS he?"

Everything went silent until...

"HEEEEELLLLLP!"

"EDD!" The 3 remaining mermen shouted

Tom peered out of the ship, and saw Edd being chased by a shark

"Oh... s**t..."

"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!?" Matt shouted out of pure fear "IS EDD OK!?"

"OF COURSE HE ISN'T! HE'S BEING CHASED BY A HUNGRY SHARK!"

Tord quickly swam over "A shark? Finally some action!" And he swam off to show that shark who's boss

"Oh no..."

"HEY CHUM BUCKET!" Tord shouted

The shark had Edd backed in a corner, the poor boy in tears and hugging his tail, but the gilled beast turned around facing the other merman

"You want some DINNER!?" He teased "Well come and GET ME!"

And swam off with the shark behind him, once he was far enough Tom and Matt quickly checked Edd for any wounds, only a few bite marks, he was ok... they quickly brought him back to the ship wreck and attempted to patch him up...

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Tord kept swimming away, trying to avoid the shark, going up and down, left and right, under and over things, he eventually found himself nearing a wall

'Oh no...' Tord thought to himself he was taken by the arm towards a small gap in the walls of the trench he was slammed into the wall being held there, the shark swam past and Tord opened his eyes

"Tom?" Tord whispered, but was then shushed

"Do you WANT that thing to hear you!?" Tom replied

"Right, sorry, how did you find me?"

"I had a little help... and I'm not the only one here..."

Tord then looked behind Tom and saw Edd and Matt.

"But... how?"

Then he remembered something, Merfolks can follow stream lines... (Streamlines are the bubbles that merfolk make with their tails when they swim at high speeds)

"Ugh... nevermind that!" Tom interrupted "the important thing is, you're safe..."

Tom then wrapped his arms around Tord, resting his forehead against his chest

"And... and don't scare me like that..."

After hearing that, Tord hugged back and apologized "I... had to do something..."

Tom then looked up at him

"Well that something was pretty brave, I mean I would've done it too, but, you know..." he then gazed away from Tord's eyes and stared at his own tail... he was still getting use to it...

"Well... that's enough underwater craziness for one day..." Edd said out of breath "let's head home"

Edd then went off, and was followed by Matt, who held his hand, for his own protection obviously...

Tom and Tord then followed behind

They surfaced the water, it was sunset, already...? Time sure does fly...

There where some rocks to sit on, and boy where they tired...

And Matt found this the perfect opportunity to give Edd that charm...

Edd laid there on the rocks looking at the clouds, they where a pretty pink, and the thought of cotton candy came to mind

"Edd...?"

Edd looked over and saw Matt, sitting next to him...

"Yeah Matt?" Edd smiled and sat up

Matt quickly took Edd's hand and gently placed something something in it

Edd looked at the charm... it was beautiful... how could one small thing make someone so interested?

"Whats this...?" Edd asked

"It's... it's a charm... it looked nice, so I thought you might like it... it's nothing like Tord's gift, his is way better" Matt replied

"I love it...!" Edd smiled

"You, you do?"

"Yeah! Did you find it in the ship wreck?"

Matt nodded

"Figures... it's a nice gift! I'll put it on my necklace when we get home... thank you..."

"Edd?"

"Yeah Matt?"

"I... want to tell you something..."

"What's that?"

Matt didn't hesitate, he gently held Edd's cheeks, and went in for a kiss, it took Edd by surprise, but he didn't care... he wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and enjoyed the kiss, yup, he was gay, but he loved it...

"WOO!" Tord cheered

"Go Matt!" Tom clapped

This was happening while Tom and Tord had there little gift exchange

"Ok our turn..."

"Huh?" Tord questioned Tom, clueless

Tom then pulled Tord in for a short kiss "look, I know I said I would never do this... but..."

Tord felt his cheek... he never thought he'd actually do it... but he loved it...

"Well then..." Tord smirked "I guess this is real ironic... considering I said I'd never do THIS!"

Tord shoved Tom right into him so his lips met Tom's he held on tightly... the two have never even thought for a moment they would be lover's, but here they are, not caring about, what others thought, I guess someone likes his fish salty...

From that day forward, the two couples bin together, they've bin to land and sea, dealing with neighbors, clones, even zombies, but no matter what, they stuck together...

 _ **Welp, that's the end of the story... it took me four days to write... and I finished this at like 12 o'clock in the night... so don't question me please... I tried with this one... so here you go, now good night... I. Am. Tired... I hope you enjoyed my first EddsWorld Fanfic, I tried...**_

 _ **I'd like it if you reviewed my story/One Shot! So I can improve on other stories in the making and in the future!**_


	2. Quick Question

Heya guys! I just wanted to ask if anyone wanted be to continue this with various stories on the Ew gang's life after the events of this one shot it'll contain some new ships, more jokes, and I'll finally be introducing the Aquarium the Gang works at, also, Fan art! Anyone got any? I don't mind any really, I noticed on the EW amino, I've gotten some amazing art work, so don't be shy, I'll be mentioning you in newer chapters and I'll try to get your art noticed a little more, but if you do create fan art, please include a link to the story, seriously, getting reviews on here is like getting water in the Sahara desert... so it's greatly appreciated, so let me know if you would like a continuation of the story, and if you have any fan art! Please leave a review with your answer!


End file.
